White Liberator
by Stalling
Summary: Lydiaee Rachellias is a young princess of a foreign extraterrestrial planet, wondering the space timeline in order to find her place among society. Once she is separated by her fleet in the void, she lands near Heliopolis where it disintegrates before her eyes. There she sees a drifting G-Weapon floating among the debris. Will she return home with help from the pilot?


**Hello Everyone ^^ I am Stalling, and this will be my first fanfiction on this site. I'm very excited about it, and ready to see where it goes. Please feel free to comment about what you think about it so far, advice will also be greatly appreciated. **

* * *

Chapter One: Broken World

Her eyes scanned the stars that passed by the window as the mother-ship floated through space. A young girl, with a petite figure leaned against the wall, just staring into the emptiness outside. _How could they.. _She thought, pondering her options but somehow keeping an open mind on her current situation. She glanced around the tiny hallway before her eyes finally rested on the floor, a sigh escaped her lips. Her world was slowly slipping from her grasp, and suddenly she felt as if she could crash at any moment. She watched as some of the kingdoms warships also floated by, blocking her view of the stars.

"Lydiaee!" She heard a voice echo through the hall, she snapped from her thoughts and looked around frantically. Who was calling her? The husky voice shuffled quickly towards her with footsteps that followed. Before she could even move she felt broad arms wrap around her tightly. "Thank goodness.." He said, gulping down air that was lost at that moment. The sudden embrace brought a tint of pink to Lydiaee's cheeks, she roughly pushed him away.

"What's the problem Orak." She grumble harshly crossing her arms not even catching his worried gaze. The tall figure before her was her bodyguard. With enchanting silver eyes and dark hair he could easily pass as someone of royalty. However at this moment, she felt nothing but annoyance with his sudden appearance. "Your fathers been looking for you!" He started, clearing his throat as he continued his lecture. "It's not safe wondering the halls by yourself."

_Here we go again.._

Lydiaee thought, rolling her eyes until the sky was in her line of vision once more. She could hear Orak explaining to her how she "being alone wasn't an option" or "why it was too dangerous by herself." She usually ignored his worrisome stutters. The stars danced in the void and she felt herself in a daydream once more. "Are you listening?" He stammered, a bit flustered by my disinterest. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard you." I replied, wavering him off before walking down the halls back to reality. "Just because you a princess Lydiaee, doesn't mean you can live so carefree like others!" Orak responded, walking after her continuing his rant.

"I know, but I can protect myself Orak, I'm not a little kid anymore." Lydiaee was turning seventeen in a month, it wasn't as if she was two when she would often escape from the walls of politics and war. Her mother sheltered her from those things until she was at the right age to understand what was really going on. However she felt unfit for this society, like all the faith her father had in her was suffocating her to death. Before Orak could even reply to her venomous words, she cut in quickly. "What did father want anyways, he knows how much I hate strategies."

"He wanted to talk to you about a special mission."

_Special Mission?_

It didn't really surprise her because he always had something planned for her that involved risking her life for her colony. "If it's like the time when I had to destroy the asteroids that flew at the ship then count me out." Orak chuckled under his breath, proving his efforts to hide his laughter useless. "It's not funny! I was almost got crushed that time." She flustered, turning around and smacked him in the arm. "Your right, it wasn't funny it was your first mission since you've arrived on the mother-ship."

He was right, now that she thought about it. She was only fifteen when she left her home planet of Aion and into space with the rest of the colony. The grassy plains and shimmering waters were but a distant memory now replaced by metal barriers and laser beams. She wished she was back on Aion, but as it stood now it only survived in her distant daydreams.

Lydiaee frowned as she thought of home, her mother was frail and wouldn't survive in space so she carried on the load in the kingdom back at home. Her mother raised her when her father was too busy with political affairs so they were very close when she was growing up. She missed her dearly. "Yeah, I was pretty young back then." She replied while her voice trailed off. Lydiaee wasn't a talkative person but she displayed her emotions to keep others away, but somehow it proved ineffective towards Orak.

They continued to walk down the halls in silence, eventually turning into a corridor where others littered. My gaze fell to floor as the whispers arose among the group. She wasn't well like in the kingdom, and the staff made it perfectly clear to her as well as Orak. The tension thickened as the made it to the bridge, everyone made way for the two to get through. She felt the glares and unwelcome presence that each person gave as she walked by with them with their fake smiles and poor judgement. Lydiaee ignored them as she pushed the button for the door to slide open.

As she entered the bridge along with Orak, her father and many other colleges of his gathered around a massive table with the galaxy map on it. "We will take them out around here, and run them off our territory here.." Lydiaee heard her father explain to the group as they all nodded, satisfied with the current plan. Orak coughed to gather attention from them, one by one they looked up at them. "Where have you been.." Her father grumbled with a dark gaze, she could tell he was angry.

"I was wondering the halls. Minding my own business." She snorted, crossing her arms. She didn't know what to expect from her father since he always had the same cold yet neutral tone across his face. She could never tell what he might be thinking about no matter how hard she tried. "I see you know why I've called you here.." He paced towards her as the others watched.

"What is it?"

"I want you to lead the Titan Fleet." He stared her down like a tiger about to stalk its prey. Her eyes widened in surprise. "WWhat-!" She stammered, she was completely caught off guard by his words. Was he actually serious? "Me? Lead the Titan Fleet, Father you must be joking ." Only a chosen few could lead the Titan Fleet because of its massive numbers of skilled warriors. "I couldn't possibly lead them, for what purpose?" She grew frantic flailing her arms about with her light snowy hair bouncing as she tried to convince him she wasn't for the job. Everyone in the room were just as surprised as she.

"I believe you could do it Lydiaee, you have the Rachellias blood in you." He would always say that to try to convince her. Back on Aion the Rachellias family were known as Saints in the mechanic world, creating giants capable of war. Yeah she had a knack in building robots but that didn't mean she could pilot one. "Father! I've never-"

"Lydiaee!" He bellowed which shut her up. "Your mother was an amazing pilot in her time, with that it's been decided. You have her will and strength, trust me you will know what to do." Her eyes slumped to the floor in defeat, it was no use to try to defy her father it all deemed useless. "What is the special miss your majesty." Orak chimed to the rescue.

"The Yunbus colony has broken the peace treaty by attacking the homeland last night." The color was suddenly drained from Lydiaee's face. _Aion was attacked? By the enemy? but why? _Thoughts exploded in her head as she thought of her mother's body surrounded in explosions of war. He paused for a moment, conjuring the right words to say, but couldn't really find them. "Your mother..didn't make it.." He finally said, She felt her composure crumble and her heart ache. She finally collapsed to the ground as tears streamed from her face. She hasn't seen her mother in years, she was hoping to travel home soon to visit her, but not it all deemed useless. "Mother..." she whispered, holding in her sobs. "Why would they.." Lydiaee managed to say through her slurs.

"We don't know, in any case that is why we need you. The Titan Fleet is to be used to retaliate against the Yunbus colony" She remained silent as she listened, rage boiling through her veins as she grieved over the death of her mother. "Lydiaee, do you wish to avenge your mother?" She could feel him peer right through her soul. She finally rose to her feet, and with a stone cold glare she glanced at her father with revenge fired in her silver eyes. "Where are they.." She told him coldly, without an ounce of self-composure. She wanted Yunbus to suffer like she is now, to obliterate them from existence. She approached the table, glaring down at the map. She watched her father trace his finger around a galaxy far from the mother-ship. "They were last seen near the Andromeda Galaxy, that's where I would like to start the search. To cut them out of the territory for good."

She kept thinking of her mother, how beautiful she was with the snowy locks that Lydiaee now carries. If nobody knew, they could have been twins. She was the spotting image of her mother it was scary. "When do we leave." They looked at each other with pain coated eyes. "About an hour." He said. She nodded and exited the room swiftly, preparing for the battle.

* * *

_An Hour Later_

Lydiaee found herself in the mechanics room where they kept all the G-Unit weapons, she was in such a rush to leave that she forgot one important detail that was in the way of her revenge. She didn't know how to pilot a G-Unit, this would be her first time even sitting in one. She felt so small as she glanced up at the mechanical figure. Her father had so much faith in her abilities that it felt overwhelming beyond belief. Though she wasn't discouraged, she was ready to avenge her mother even if she would die trying.

Orak soon entered behind her, he was well experienced in piloting a G-Unit. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her softly. "What choice do I have Orak, my mother meant everything to me." She held back the tears as best she could. "I can't just let her die in vain, this is something that I must do." Orak looked down at her with a pained expression, as if it wasn't the right thing for her to do. "I just don't want to see you get her Lydiaee." Her eyes widened some before she smiled softly. "You worry too much." If it wasn't for Orak, she didn't know how well she would survive in this colony.

"It's my job too. Just know that I too will be accompanying you on this vengeance streak of yours." He reassured, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks."

After a few minutes of speaking with the management team for the G-Units, her father appeared with several of his bodyguards escorting him in. "Lydiaee." He called. "I have something for you, follow me." They walked to the edge of the massive room where several G-Unit's were lined up in a row. Lydiaee took in every detail of each one. She noticed two that G-Units who stood out in the line-up at the end. The group stopped before the two and her father began speaking once more. "They both have been in production for a while." In Lydiaee's eyes they were like angels of justice, her calling card to win this never-ending war. The one on the left was broad-shouldered, the exterior was a dark grey, almost black with metallic wings with what looked like lasers at the end. It looked like a fallen angel to her. "Orak Junbei!" Her father demanded, Orak jumped at the sudden call. "Yes your majesty?" He saluted.

"You wish to protect my daughter with honor correct?" Lydiaee glanced between the two as they stared at one another, was this a test or something. "Of course your majesty."

"Good" He said gesturing to the black knight. "To uphold that wish, this will be your new G-Unit."

"Mine?" He said, surprised at the sudden gift. "I couldn't possibly accept such a gift from you." He gestured to the metallic solider. "I'm not suited for this."

"Yes you are, I've seen you pilot one of these before in other battles. This is no different. You said you wanted to protect my daughter correct?" He asked again sternly.

"Yes.." He replied firmly.

"Then this is yours." They all looked up at it once more, the family crest lined in gold on the chest showed three axial swirls with a dot in the middle. "It is called the XAT-Fallen 201, It's natural ability is agility. It can dodge attacks with ease while keeping the pilot intact. it is equipped with a sniper beam rifle for long ranged attacks, a short beam rifle, a long beam saber for close range and beam laser that probe out from the wings. Please take care of it."

"I don't know what to say sir.." Orak was practically speechless at this point.

"You don't need to say anything, just do your job." She was impressed with the Fallen, just the way that it looked appeared intimidating to anyone. Even Orak seemed extremely grateful for this.

"Thank you sir." He saluted. Father just nodded and averted his gaze to Lydiaee.

"My daughter, now I will ask you. Do you want to avenge the colony?" She stayed silent for a moment. Finding the words to respond to him. She was deeply angered at the Yunbus for destroying parts of her homeland and killing her mother. But could she really defend her families honor? and lead the Titan Fleet. It was a lot to take in, but it wasn't as if she had a choice.

"Yes."

"Then this is yours, it was your mothers back when she was a pilot." She looked up at the simple frame, it appeared fragile like her mother. It was smaller than the Fallen but the frame was a tad longer. It had a feminine touch to it with a round head with big eyes. From behind it appeared like it had long, thick wires that draped down towards the ground from the top of the head to the neck. It's color was a light silver with a blue crest on the chest. It reminded her of Mother to the T.

"It is the OXS Divine. It's main ability is speed, instead of wings like the XAT-Fallen 201, It uses hovering capabilities along with high-powered jumps. The frame itself is flexible with acrobatic capabilities to easily avoid artillery. It's weaponry consist of a beam saber, beam rife (which of course is standard) wires with high volts of electricity, and claws. It's more used for hand combat."

"Could I really pilot this thing?" Lydiaee spoke softly, her eyes darting for the ground. "Is it really that simple?"

She then felt a palm rub her head in reassurance. "I believe in you, you may not see it but everyone here has put their faith in you as well. You just need to believe in yourself." His last statement got to her. She wasn't always this defensive when other people out-casted her in her teens. As a child she felt truly happy and free like any kid should. Now that everything is changing in a blink of an eye, she always felt alone. She felt the weight of the colony fall to her shoulders. It was a heavy load, but at least she would try. For all those who disliked her growing up, and for those who often misjudged her because she was a princess she decided in that moment to prove them all wrong.

"Thank you father, I'll take good care of it." She smiled, raising her head. "Good girl. Now it almost time to depart. Please be return home safely." He the motioned to Orak. "You as well." They both nodded as her Father departed with a wave.

Orak and Lydiaee made their way the steel stairway that lead up to the G-Units. She was a bit scared of what the outcome be for her, but she held up a good front. "Don't worry Lydiaee, I'm here to protect you." When Orak said those things to her it made her feel utterly useless, that she couldn't fight for herself. Would she have to prove him wrong to?

"Yeah yeah yeah." She waved him off as she found herself face to face with Divine. The intimidation that she felt standing far away before seemed to have disappeared at that moment. Looking at it now she felt at peace, like Divine was really something that would create the peace that everyone so desperately need. All that was required to happen now was to put it to use. How things will go, she really didn't know but she was hoping things will go smoothly. "Come on, we have to go change." Lydiaee snapped from her trance and shook her head. "Coming!" She scurried after Orak as went into the changing room.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Later_

Lydiaee was now sitting in the cockpit of Divine, she now wore a white and silver pilot suit that her mother wore. It was an easy fit for her, quite comfortable to her figure. Around her were unknown controls that she's never seen before. As she took it all in she heard a sensor go off along with a few beeps. A screen popped up and she saw Orak on the other side wearing a black and gold pilot suit. "Are you ready?" He asked with slight concern in his husky voice. "Ready as i'll ever be." She responded sarcastically. Orak chuckled. "I told the management team to come by before we take off to breif you on the controls. Like your father said, believe in yourself and you will do well." He smiled warmly at her through the screen causing her to blush. "I get it already, I'll see you outside."

"Roger." He said, disappearing from the screen. She sighed heavily, trying to calm her nerves. A few minutes later the management arrived to help with the controls. With such a big mission on her hands, she didn't know how well she would be able to pilot Divine. When she stared at it earlier it was like it too wanted to bring vengeance to the colony. Lydiaee couldn't let all these people down, it wasn't in her nature to be a failure. Soon after they explained the system and a few control testing she felt more confident than before. Although she could be just buttering herself up before the battle.

As she was briefed about Divine she started to have a better understanding of it, like it was something she forgot about long ago. It was like all the information was rushing back to her from a distant memory. She charged forward with ease, as if she herself was Divine. "I see you're getting a better grip on the controls." Orak appeared with another melting smile. "Y-Yeah, it wasn't as hard as I thought." Lydiaee muttered. Before the conversation could go any further an alarm shock the room, a soft voice was heard over the intercom.

_"All Titan Fleet Soldiers to level one battle station. Report to G-Unit's and prepare for take-off. I repeat a__ll Titan Fleet Soldiers to level one battle station. Report to G-Unit's and prepare for take-off._"

Lydiaee felt her heart skip a beat, the time finally came for her to venture of into space. How she dreamed for this moment, although she thought differently about it. Her dreams were spent floating among the cosmos in peace, not leading a battle fleet. She felt the nerves crawl across her skin. "It's time.." Orak muttered over the channel. "Don't worry, we'll be okay." He reassured once more. Lydiaee just nodded in response, not too sure if she could believe him or not. Then the voice over the intercom returned.

_"XAT-Fallen 201 to the take-off zone, I repeat XAT-Fallen 201 to the take-off zone."_

"I'll see you out among the stars" He said, maneuvering the Fallen to the zone.

"O-Okay.." She replied as she watched the Fallen exit the room. It was a beautiful machine, just like Orak. She didn't know what she would do if he were to die in battle. How could she live with herself. Lydiaee had a hard shell, but when Orak was around he saw right through her brick walls. He was too good of a person to die on the battle field. She shook her heard roughly to try to obliterate the sorrowful thoughts about death from her mind. It wasn't something that she should worry about. She needed to trust him that's all.

"_OXS Divine to the take-off zone, I repeat OXS Divine to the take-off zone._" She heard the voice spoke, shaking her from her thoughts. She needed to focus on the bigger picture. With Divine she could now make a difference, even though she was considered an amateur pilot.

* * *

_Out In The Void - Andromeda Galaxy - Two Hours Later_

Space was something that Lydiaee has always dreamed about when she was a child. Now being among the stars, it felt unreal. Being two hours in the expedition it seemed quiet. Hovering among the meteorites and asteroids were comfortable to her, when she first arrived with the colony she watched them pass by her window and would count each one. At the time she didn't have many friends besides Orak who was always there. She sighed as she scanned the terrain. Glancing down at the monitor on the map they approached the Andromeda Galaxy. Behind her were five warships and over ten thousand soldiers. The pressure was just building up insider her soul, Lydiaee however tried to ignore it.

It was only a little overwhelming to her now. She need to have faith not only in them, but herself as well. After flying for two hours now, Lydiaee felt more confident in her abilities with Divine even though she knew others would doubt her. She read up on the system and pressed a few buttons, memorizing what they all meant. If things were getting serious like they are now, she would need to learn as much as possible about Divine. Out of the corner of her eye, the Fallen hovered forward in front of the fleet, its elegant wings keeping up with the pace and glimmering off from the stars.

"There's no sign of them yet." I muttered, taking in the sights and sounds of the approaching galaxy. Then suddenly like a shot in the dark soldiers in G-Unit's appeared from behind the surround asteroids baring their swords and beam rifles. Adrenaline reached its peak, pumping vengeance in Lydiaee's veins. Rage blocking her line of sight. With a push of a button, the thick wires that surrounded her sparked to life.

"All Units Attack!" She shouted, she was out for blood. Divine pushed forward, away from the ranks. Fallen was already surrounded by three enemy units. They flew like birds or prey, clashing with their claws. Other allies charged into the mass of enemies that continued to rush out from behind the rocks. Soon Lydiaee too found herself surrounded as well. There was one thing about the enemy that they didn't have compared to the Rachellias colonies. Better weaponry.

To Lydiaee, shes never seen such weaponry in her life. The name GINN bared on their chest. These machines must have came from a foreign species because they looked nothing like the colonies weaponry. They were bulkier, with bigger limbs. She wasn't afraid of them but they looked a tad bit intimidating, however she wouldn't underestimate Yunbus weaponry even if they weren't all that great.

She maneuvered Divine to get a better look at the enemy. _About five?_ They all had beam rifles pointed at her. Now her skills as an amateur pilot would be put to the test. Could she handle all these enemies. Around her artillery shot through the air left and right. Missiles exploding which shook the surrounding units. "Bring it!" She shouted.

They all began shooting, Divine twisted its body in different directions to avoid the shots. She dodged about three beams and felt proud of herself although she wasn't out of the woods yet. Divines armor was scratched up from barely grazing the shots. One of the careless shots hit another enemy. Lydiaee charged at an individual GINN punching the machine in the face as the electric wires wrapped around it causing it to explode. _One down, plenty to go.._ she glanced around to see the Fallen engaging the enemy with a beam sword. He looked graceful as they danced in the stars. Lydiaee didn't need to worry about him. An alert sounded from behind, one of the GINN's were trying to stab at her. She kicked her legs up and spun 180 degrees, landing behind it. She drew her beam saber and cut through the chest. Another explosion. After a few more battles and explosions she was back to back with Fallen. Orak appeared on the corner of her screen.

"How's it coming along?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Not as bad as I thought, these foreign weapons however are pretty lame. They only scratched me up a bit. How about you?"

"This machine is truly remarkable, I'm glad that I was given this because I don't think anyone else could pilot this monster but me."

She chuckled. "Is that how you really feel?" She didn't think of these GINN's as humans, but as a threat to her colony and to her homeland. Killing them did nothing to her composure, however she was happy that she could avenge her mothers death.

"It's not over yet!" Orak bellowed, charging into enemy artillery swinging the beam sword. She smiled lightly as she too engaged the enemy once more. She flipped the switch and she felt Divine grow lighter, this was probably the high-speed that her father mentioned early. Gripping the beam sword tightly she shot through multiple enemies, slashing at their armor that crumbled like sand with one swipe. She was like a beam that flew among the metal giants.

Then all of a sudden she drifted far from the warships with every battle she engaged. She wished that she hadn't. A giant explosion erupted from the left. She glanced over and her face drained into horror. One of the warships crumbled away. She should have protected the ship. Hovering quickly back to the ship, she opened the channel and spoke frantically. "Orak, we must go protect the warships, I believe the ground soldiers can handle the GINN's"

"Roger." They both proceeded back to aid the fallen ship. However what she saw were floating remains of soldiers and dull metal. She was horrified, the soldiers of the Titan Fleet dissipated before her. What could she say. Soon another warship exploded near them. She couldn't go back to the colony and be called a failure by her father. She was given this mission to prove that she could lead the colony one day, she couldn't fail here. Lydiaee felt her body succumb to the rage even further. Her mind soon went blank, as darkness blinded her sight. Lydiaee could hear Orak calling out to here until silence remained.

* * *

_Outside of Helipolis - One Month Later_

Her body felt limp, so heavy like weights glued her to the seat. Her vision came to slowly as she opened her eyes. She stared up at the screen where the void surrounded her but with no one around except floating rubble and rusted metal.

_Where arm I _

As she came too she checked the damage of Divine. It appeared pretty beaten up and dented, but other then that she was glad to be alive. Her thoughts soon drifted to _Orak.._ She frantically gained control and searched only to find herself near two unknown warships. As she directed her attention to it a bigger axial capsule came to view. _A colony? All the way out here? How long have I been out?_

Lydiaee needed to find her way back to the mother-ship and soon before she gets trapped here. But she didn't know where to go, or even where she was. "Damn It !" She bellowed, slamming her fist onto the arm rest. She must have pasted out and drifted here, but how? All she remembered was engaging the enemy with Orak when her warships exploded, after that..nothing. Who knows what could have happened, was Orak still alive? and what about the Titan Fleet. Has she failed her father? All these questions keeping coming to her mind with no immediate answer. As she pondered her thoughts the nearby colony was slowly disintegrating. She wasn't aware of what was going on, but it didn't look good for the colony.

Soon enough, millions of life pods burst from the colony taking shelter in the surrounding space. Lydiaee zoomed her sights in to noticed massive holes that were recently formed from the colonies side. Smoke arose from the holes as shimmering figures dipped in and out of the colony. Was someone attacking it? It must have been from heavy artillery. She assumed it was from the outside warships but she didn't believe that they would have created craters that huge, it must have been something more than that. All of a sudden the colony separated itself, as if the support system was lost due to taking to much damage.

As Lydiaee drifted towards the collapse city a gust of window buffed Divine. She suddenly heard an alert and glanced at her monitor. The battery on Divine was deadly low. "Tch-" escaped her pale lips in distaste. If she were to wined up in battle again, she would surly die. She couldn't risk it. Fragments of the colony drifted towards her, she saw a bloody teddy bear that was ripped to shreds with a small hand connected to it. Lydiaee looked mortified. It must have been from a child who didn't make it in time. She could feel the boil reach into her throat.

Lydiaee averted herself to the two worships from earlier, were they friend or foe. She couldn't just approach them so easily and expect them to take her in. Something then was caught in the corner of her eye, it appeared like a G-Unit but of a different frame floating among the rubble. It didn't appear damaged from what she could see. As she approached it with caution it slowly noticed her. _Crap.._ She didn't think that it would be alive. It floated up right and took in her Divine's features or so it seemed.

_Did it come from the colony? _She thought taking in the remains of what use to be a home. The frame was bright with red, white and blue colors across it. It wasn't a robot she had ever seen before. Still she has read that there have been other galaxies out in space that carried different weaponry as well as technology. _Am I in some sort of past or..._ She thought staring at the noble machine. _Maybe I could communicate with it?_ She pressed a small green button and opened to a public channel. Suddenly she heard a voice on the other line, although the signal wasn't to great Lydiaee could make out the words.

"_X105 Strike Please Respond...X105 Strike can you hear me?"_

"Was this the Strike?" She muttered as grew close enough to touch it. If the mother-ship was contacting this pilot, why weren't they responding?

"_Please Respond...X105 Strike can you hear me!?" _The voice bellowed again. Divine reached out to it, grazing its metallic figure. Hoping that it would at least respond to her touch.

"_X105 Strike...Kira Yamato..."_ Was it the name of the pilot? If he wasn't responding then something must have been wrong. Lydiaee grew worried, but for why? She didn't know who this person was. Maybe it was because this Strike reminded her of Orak's Fallen. She frowned thinking about Orak made her worry even more. However if she rescued this machine he could owe her the debt to help her return home. It was then decided she averted Divine up next to Strike, supporting its weight. She then spoke into the channel.

"Hello? Are you the mother-ship of X105 Strike?" She asked.

"_This is the Archangel, Who authorized you to use this channel." _Lydiaee snorted in annoyance, whoever this woman was she was quite rude.

"It doesn't matter who I am at the moment." She started, pulling the Strike out of the fragments. "I wish to return this machine and pilot to you. Send me your location." Lydiaee demanded as she avoided the colonies debris.

"_How do I know if I could trust you stranger.._"

"Trust me, I could be a great ally to you.."

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter ^^ Sorry if it's a bit long, I wanted to start my Oc's story with some background information about her. Also sorry if it's a bit rough. Just enjoy it ^^**


End file.
